


Safety

by sinistercollyflower



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercollyflower/pseuds/sinistercollyflower
Summary: It had been a harder task than what Geralt originally expected, getting the armour made. Took a lot longer than expected too. He just hoped his bard would actually wear it once it was done.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based on a single fantastic piece of art by [Tay](https://twitter.com/thaye_s) on twitter, go check em out! Link to the artwork is in the end notes and the art itself will be in the second chapter!

It had been a harder task than what Geralt originally expected, getting the armour made. Took a lot longer than expected too. For a start, Jaskier's tailor was beyond suspicious about Geralt's inquiries after the bard's measurements, and he ended up having to explain his intentions. It had gone smoothly after that, she was even delighted at the prospect of helping out, but Geralt still disliked having to talk to her more than he considered strictly necessary. 

Another hassle had been convincing the leather worker to embroider the armour with decorations. Geralt had figured that it'd be easier to convince Jaskier to wear it if it looked appealing to him, given his propensity for fashion, but he wasn't about to tell that to the craftsman. So, he tried to strike a balance between being polite and intimidating, and hoped the man wouldn't refuse his business. It had taken way too long to find a leather worker that suited Geralt's specific standard, and he sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to start the search over again. Luckily, he'd saved enough coin to pique the craftsman's interest, so after agreeing on a frankly outrageous price, all he had left to do is provide the materials(the nerve) and wait about a week for the whole thing to be done after he'd brought them. 

The one lucky circumstance that graced him in this whole endeavour was that Jaskier wasn't around to figure out his scheming. He'd been invited to play at a court for a few days of some celebration or another, and had informed Geralt that the young lord had graciously invited them both to stay the week. Geralt had, less than graciously, declined, and so they agreed on a meeting point and separated. 

It would take Jaskier at least another week to reach the meeting point on foot, which gave Geralt ample time to get everything done. He found another contract, spent twice as much time on finding good, sturdy brown leather than he had on finishing the job, and spent nearly his whole payout on a length of blue silk string. He topped it all off with a dagger, strong but delicate and light enough for Jaskier to be able to learn how to use quickly. He spent the week it took to make his requested goods camping near the town, not wanting to spend any more money than he already has, and taking contracts around the area to pass the time. He went in to check on the progress once, but was nearly run out of the shop by an irritated craftsman, and decided to, for once, trust in someone's ability to do their job right. 

When he went to pick it up, he was proven right to trust in the man's abilities. The armour was thick and rigid in all the right places, while leaving space for movement and agility in others. The fine blue detail on the belt and shoulders was just eye-catching enough, but not distracting, and he hoped Jaskier would like that, and lastly, the dagger sheath was adjustable, able to be moved to whatever position was most suitable to the bard. Looking at it, Geralt can't help but smile and thank the craftsman. He doesn't tip him though. 

The next hurdle he runs across is actually _giving _Jaskier the armour. How does he go about it? Should he sit the bard down and try to explain the importance of protection on the road? Should he just leave it for Jaskier to find? Should he wait for a special occasion and gift it to him? In the end, he just tosses the bundle of cloth containing the thing at Jaskier's head. To be fair, he has called out a warning beforehand, but Jaskier still fumbles it.__

__They've made camp near a stream close to their meeting point, with Jaskier bringing food that he had bought with the coin he'd made at court and Geralt going off to hunt for some meat to add to their dinner. It was a sort of tradition that Jaskier insisted on. Sitting down, indulging in some rest and plenty of food and wine when they met up, no matter how long or short their time apart was. Jaskier would always say it was his last night of luxury before he gave it up for Geralt, but Geralt rather thought it was actually about sharing that luxury with him. It was rather endearing, but he'd never be caught dead saying it out loud. Geralt had been putting off giving him the armour up until now, but he'd figured it was best to cut to the chase. Once the bard has a firm grip on it, he gives the package a sceptical look._ _

__"What's this?" He asks, eying it as if it's a trap of some sort. Geralt sighs._ _

__"Just open it."_ _

__Jaskier throws him another look, but obediently goes to the log near the fire pit to sit and open the package._ _

__He unravels it on his lap with delicate fingers, and slowly lays it all out on his knees. There’s a pause when he has it all in front of him. Then he looks over the belts, traces his fingers along the decorations, flips the dagger around a few times slowly, all in silence. Geralt doesn't know how to read Jaskier's silence. It happens so rarely that he hasn't had the chance to learn it. When Jaskier lifts wide blue eyes back to look at him, Geralt doesn't know how to interpret that either. He feels the need to explain himself, to justify his actions, which is an occurrence limited only to Jaskier's presence._ _

__"I can't always be there to pull your ass out of the fire." He says when the silence gets to be too much. He doesn't mention how his ribs constrict painfully when a bandit gets too close to Jaskier during a brawl, or how his grip gets incrementally tighter on one of his swords when he fails to dissuade the bard from accompanying him on a hunt. He nods at the dagger in Jaskier's hands, "So. You're going to learn to use that."_ _

__Jaskier still says nothing. It's unnerving._ _

__Then, a slow smile stretches his face, and Geralt _does not _sag in relief. Not a bit.___ _

____"Thank you, Geralt." Jaskier's voice is warm as he says it, and he gets up to hand the armour back to the Witcher. Geralt gives a confused grunt, but Jaskier just shrugs out of his doublet with a grin. "Well? Help me put it on then!"_ _ _ _

____Now that's something Geralt _can _do. He gets to work, showing Jaskier which strap goes where and how tight he should tie what string. He makes Jaskier draw the dagger from a few positions on the belt, and interrogates him about what position feels the most natural to use. Once they're done, he steps back to admire his work. It fits like a glove, giving Jaskier freedom of movement, which he demonstrates by trying it out as theatrically as everything else he does.___ _ _ _

______"We'll need to get you a proper undershirt for it," Geralt says thoughtfully, "maybe a similar material to that dark blue doublet of yours, that seems thick enough to provide some protection but still has enough give to be comfortable."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaskier beams at him even wider. "We can head back to Oxenfurt sometime soon," he suggests, "my seamstress is sure to know a thing or two." Geralt makes a face at the thought of going back to that shop so soon and being found out, but it was inevitable anyway, so he nods. Jaskier then surprises him again, insomuch that he draws his dagger and drops into a pretty decent fighting stance._ _ _ _ _ _

______"C'mon then! Didn't you say I should learn how to use this?" He says with a wicked grin._ _ _ _ _ _

______Geralt mirrors that grin, and then, without warning or further ado, lunges at Jaskier._ _ _ _ _ _

______The bard yelps, jumps back on light enough feet, Geralt can work with that, and so their training commences._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaskier is a quick study, he figures out Geralt's movements after only a few tries, and whenever Geralt switches up his style that timespan gets shorter. The bard also realizes that a moving target is much harder to strike almost immediately, and starts dancing around Geralt with steps reminiscent of dances he's seen him perform in taverns on occasions when there's another performer there to give him a chance to hop around with the crowd. Geralt is too quick to really have a problem with that type of movement, but then again, he's not training Jaskier to fight Witchers. This type of tactic, while tiring for Jaskier, would be much more tiresome for a human opponent. Geralt feels a tinge of pride at that realization. When Geralt gives him some breathing room, Jaskier starts talking, which should've been expected, really, taunting him and throwing verbal jabs at him. Geralt can see how they can throw a bandit or thug off kilter, it could be useful, after all, words are Jaskier's strongest weapon._ _ _ _ _ _

______They don't work on him though, to Jaskier's dismay. The witcher just gives an amused growl and changes his footing once more, tackling the bard to the ground. "Alright I give, I give!" Jaskier shouts, patting him incessantly on the shoulder, but then yelps when Geralt just picks him up and throws him over his shoulder. It's been a while since he's gotten to play-spar with someone, and he's missed it. "Put me down you animal!" Jaskier keeps protesting, thrashing and hitting Geralt in the back, which Geralt barely feels. He leans over a stream and slips Jaskier halfway off his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What's that you said about my manners?" He asks mildly, leaning the bard over the freezing water. Jaskier squeaks and scrabbles at his shirt, switching from squirming away to trying to hold on for dear life._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, oh no! Good sir Witcher, mercy please! Your manners are fit for a lord, nay! A king!" Geralt pretends to contemplate his answer, letting him dangle for a few more moments, before Jaskier slips with a startled "Geralt!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Geralt chuckles and yanks him back. "Well, you switched your strategy quickly." He teases Jaskier as he lets him down. The bard sticks his tounge out at him, then dances out of his reach with a laugh when Geralt swipes at him playfully. He's breathing hard but his eyes are sparkling with mirth, and Geralt can't help but smile in return. He hadn't expected Jaskier to want to train and learn to fight, much less _enjoy _it. It's a pleasant surprise to say the least.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's enough for today. You're doing better than I expected, I must admit." As he heads back to the fire, he hears Jaskier scoff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Of _course _I'm better than you expected, you think I can't _walk in a straight line _-"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You can't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"-let alone hold a dagger righ- _Hey _!"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Geralt smirks. "Luckily for you, fighting is exactly the opposite of walking in a straight line. Dinner?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jaskier squints at him, then opens his mouth, and Geralt knows that he's doomed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Geralt of Rivia, did you just, in your own, convoluted and roundabout way -which I must say, impressive-, give me a compliment? Some actual praise? Some recognition of my abilities-" Geralt groans, "No no, Geralt, this is a _monumental _occasion, I should write an _epic _about this, someone get me a scribe- no, a _historian _-"_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Geralt growls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Jaskier."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________" _Thank you _. Truly."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Geralt stops._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The expression on Jaskier's face is one of genuine affection. His posture is open yet relaxed, none of his usual loudness present. In the blink of an eye, he'd gone from infuriating to sincere. Geralt has tuned out Jaskier's scent long ago, back when he finally accepted that Jaskier never smells of fear around him. He only paid attention when a stressful situation was afoot or when that information would have been helpful. Now, Jaskier smells like a warm day in spring. Like wild strawberries and snowmelt. Geralt swallows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You already said that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Geralt." Jaskier smiles at him. "I love it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out the art](https://twitter.com/thaye_s/status/1243284684886487040?s=20) and give Tay some love! They deserve it! 
> 
> If u wanna check me out, I'm [enderham](https://twitter.com/enderham) on twitter, same @ on tumblr but i'm not very active there, so be warned


End file.
